According to some technical analysts, there will be over 50 billion connected “things” by the year 2020. This will completely transform current infrastructures and will drive new innovations in industry, products, and services. Internet-of-Things (IoT) is term that represents devices and systems that communicate over a network, such as the internet. The devices and systems may include haptic feedback.
Wireless chargers are a growing new technology that allow a device to charge without physically plugging the device into a wall charger. Some IoT devices and systems use wireless charging to recharge.